You Excited?
by Mew Mew Jakie
Summary: After 5 years, Cooro and the gang are on a new adventure, going to parties and meeting new friends, something tells me this will be nothing but a whirlwind for our favorite Anima.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have been thinking about this for a while and my friend (also partner in crime) has made a sort of kind of story about this with these characters and I also had a fanfiction up about them a few years ago but I took it down because well, I was getting over whelmed and I was younger and had not yet developed epic writing skills (although sometimes I think I still haven't gotten any better from three years ago but who cares? Not me!) and so I deleted it but now I feel as if I need to re-write it because well…I'm bored so please enjoy this, hopefully fantastic, story.

Also even though yes, I am bored, I am also kind of busy so with any luck the next chapter will be up before next month but I am making no promises.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been five years since they had learned about Cooro and with in those five years Cooro had lost his wings but that did not stop him from having adventures with his three best friends, which is how they ended up in a small town, to the south west of Haden and Margaret's house, called Sowna. In this town there was a cupcake shop that was open only 5 months of the year and it happened to be open the very day that our favorite anima group decided to explore this town.

" 'Every cupcake flavor imaginable'," Cooro read, "Do you think it's true?" He asked his friends.

"I doubt it, it's not possible," Husky said.

"Well I'm sure the chef has many interesting flavors," Nana defended.

"Can we try it Husky?" Cooro asked.

Even though it has been 5 years, the First National Bank of Husky is still going strong.

"Fine, but you all can only have one cupcake each," Husky caved.

"Yes!" Cooro and Nana rejoiced and ran into the shop.

Husky and Senri followed.

"Hello, welcome to Lily's Cupcake Emporium," said the girl behind the counter.

"Hi, do you really have every flavor imaginable?" Cooro asked her.

"Yes I do, but I'm not making anymore today because I have to leave tomorrow," She said.

"Why?" Cooro asked.

"Um well, I have another shop in the country of Sailand, and I need to visit my friend there as well," She said.

"Sailand? We've been there," Cooro said, watching Husky perk up with interest over the topic of his own country.

"You have?" The girl asked, "Why? How did you ever get a passport?"

"We didn't, we did it so we could reunite Hus-" Cooro was attacked by Husky and Nana's hands signaling him to shut up.

"Oh um, that's great, so what flavor would you like?" The girl asked, confused over why Cooro wasn't aloud to finish his sentence.

"I'll have red velvet please," Nana said, taking her hand off Cooro.

"I'll have apple!" Cooro said, breaking free of Husky who finally let him go.

"Okay and for you two?" The girl asked Husky and Senri.

"I don't want one," Husky said, which caused Cooro to whine.

"…," Senri pointed to the honey flavored cupcake.

"Oh, that's a good choice Senri," Cooro said, which Senri replied with a smile.

"Senri?" The girl questioned, looking at him closer, "Senri from the Tooa tribe?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" Nana asked.

"I am or well I was his best friend, we were separated when our tribe was destroyed, I never thought I would see him again," She said, looking in Senri's eyes.

Senri flipped through his flower book but could not find anything that could help him remember the girl.

"Oh it's okay, we were kids and you already had your accident, so let me reintroduce myself, hello my name is Lily, it's a pleasure to meet you again," The girl, Lily said.

Senri smiled and picked up a flower in one of the vases on the tables in the shop, and he placed it, or should I say squished it, in his book.

"So your name is Lily, and you were a good friend of Senri's?" Cooro clarified.

"Yes," Lily said handing them their cupcakes.

"And what's your anima?" He asked.

"…," Lily wasn't exactly sure how he knew about her anima, she figured it was obvious but still, what?

"Um… a wild cat, and you?" Lily asked, trying to be nice.

"Oh um, I don't have my anima anymore but I was a crow," He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said.

"It's okay! By the way I'm Cooro, and the girl is Nana and the grumpy guy is Husky," ("Hey!" Husky said unhappily)

"Pleased to meet you Nana and… You look really familiar," Lily said getting a closer look at Husky.

"I'm sure you have seen other people with the same physical features as me," Husky said awkwardly looking away from Lily.

"Well, my friend, you know the one I'm going to see later, has hair that's similar to yours, although her's is a lot longer and more shiny and more blue, while yours is more silver with a hint of blue," Lily said.

"Now that you mention it, it really does have hint of blue," Nana clarified.

"Whatever, only stupid girls, like you, care about the color of a person's hair," Husky said coldly.

"HOLY CRAP! MYRRHA?!" Lily exclaimed.

Husky stiffened, remembering exactly who Lily is.

"Wait, you know about Husky as a prince?" Nana and Cooro asked.

"Sort of, I wasn't really allowed inside the castle but when Myrrha visited the Nam Kingdom-," Lily was cut off.

"Nam Kingdom? What's that?" Cooro asked, intrigued.

"It's the southern most Kingdom in Sailand, it's right on the ocean and it's very pretty in the summer," Lily smiled.

"It sounds like a fun place to visit," Nana said.

"Can we go?" Cooro asked Husky.

"Why are you asking me, we don't have a reason or the money," Husky said.

Cooro pouted, but then he remembered that he wanted to ask Lily something, again, "So Lily, who is your friend, do they live in Nam?"

"Technically yes, she does, but at the moment she is staying in Stella," Lily said.

"Um so you are going to Stella?" asked Nana.

"Yep, I have my other shop there and of course I want to see my friend," Lily smiled.

"Two shops?! Wow that must be amazing how do you manage it?" Nana asked surprised.

"Well I only open the shops five months of the year and because I have business in both countries I have to travel a lot, so to make sure that each shop gets equal representation, I have to work for five months and then go back and forth for one month," Lily explained.

"Sounds tiring," Nana frowned.

"It can be but the month is like a relaxation period for me," Lily shrugged.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering, if you are a +Anima and you live in Sailand, so does that mean you are a slave?" Cooro asked.

"Yes, I am but I am lucky to have a master who allows me to be myself and to be free," Lily said softly.

"You're free but a slave?" asked Nana.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that," Lily.

"How?" Nana asked.

"Well, she doesn't believe in slavery per say, she never actually wanted to have a +Anima slave, or any slave for that matter. The second we meet, she treated me like her equal, she is much like Lady Cyrstala. You have met Lady Cyrstala right?" Lily said looking at Cooro, Nana, and Senri.

"Yep! She was Senri's Slave owner and Nana and I belonged to her when we went to Sailand to reunite Husky with his mom,"Cooro blurted before Husky could stop him.

"You went to see Lady Marein?" Lily was dumbfounded.

There was no way that they could have seen the Queen, of course there was that one time when the palace was invaded and children were mentioned, but, no it couldn't have been them, it just couldn't.

"Yeah we snuck inside the castle and after meeting Keane and nearly getting thrown out by guards, we were saved my Husky's mom," Cooro explained.

Holy crap, those kids really were the ones who invaded the castle. Well this is an interesting turn of events.

"Uh, so, ahem, what do you guys plan on doing next?" Lily asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Not that we know of, we kind of just go where ever we want," Nana attempted to explain.

"Then would you like to go to Sailand with me?" Lily asked.

"What? Why would we do that?" Husky asked.

"Well Myrrha, I was hoping your friends and yourself would like to see the side of Sailand that wasn't filled with slavery or secrecy," Lilly said confidently.

"I would love to do that, would we get to see your friend too?" Nana asked.

"Actually she is having a birthday party, so you will get to go to a royal party," Lily said.

Nana was speechless, not only would she be invited to hangout with Lily, who seemed like a really cool person, but she gets to go to a royal party! A royal party, with royalty, with royal people and princes and princesses and queens and a king and-

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'royal party'?" Nana asked.

"Oh yeah, my friend, didn't I mention that she was a princess of Nam?" Lily tried to remember.

"No, you said no such thing," Nana gaped.

"Sorry," Lily apologized.

"Well, I think we should go, because...because I think Husky should reunite with his family and friends," Nana said.

"What? You just made that up!" Husky yelled.

"No, I think you should go, it would be nice to see your family without having to sneak around or worry about getting caught!" Nana yelled back.

"You don't even know if Starr's party is even held in Stella or in Nam!" Husky rationalized.

"Who did you say?" Cooro asked.

"Her name is Starr, my friend, and actually the party will be held in Stella because the crown prince Keane will be hosting it," Lily explained.

"Urk," Husky was speechless. Of course Keane would be hosting.

"So can we go?" asked Cooro.

"Yes," Nana said as Senri nodded.

"I... I guess," Husky said unhappily.

"Whoo!" Cooro and Nana rejoiced, jumping up and down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group decided to meet with Lily the next day at the port in Sowna and take Lily's boat (Yeah she had a boat) to Nam and then go to Stella by horse. The journey to Stella would be a long one, Lily explained to the group, but they should be in Nam in about a week-in-half so it shouldn't be too bad.

"Okay, we are here at the port, where is Lily?" asked a grumpy Husky.

"On her way," Nana defended.

"Over there," Senri pointed to a figure growing bigger. It was Lily.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a few things to do but I'm ready if you are," Lily said.

"Yeah yeah! Let's go!" Cooro exclaimed.

The boat ride got boring fast, sure they could talk and sure they could walk around the boat and go outside but it turns out, that since her last time on a boat (which would have been five years ago) Nana was sea-sick.

"I think I'm dying," Nana groaned.

"I hope not," Cooro would reply.

Senri would pat her back as Lily told stories of when they were kids and Husky would make comments on how Nana would have to get better before they went to Stella and that he didn't want her to die on them.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Cooro asked pointing at a city.

"It's land," said Husky, relived at finally being able to see land.

"That's Nam," Lily corrected.

"You're right it is really pretty," Husky admitted.

"Mmm hmm, Okay I'm going to let Nana know that we will be on land in about an hour," Lily left.

"Husky, can you believe it?" Cooro asked.

"Believe what?" Husky asked.

"That after years of laying low and living a simple life, we are on a new adventure and that we are in Sailand now, who would have thought huh?" Cooro explained.

"I guess your right, I certainly wouldn't have believed that this would have happened if I told about it a month ago," Husky confirmed.

"I'm excited, aren't you?" Cooro asked.

"Yeah, I actually am," Husky didn't lie, even though he wasn't thrilled to see people he said goodbye to years ago, he was excited to go on an adventure.

"Ugh, okay I had to see it to believe it," A groggy Nana said.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome you to the kingdom of Nam," Lily said with a smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ooooooookay! I think that makes a good first chapter. What do you guys think? Do you like Lily? Yes? Good because I'm not getting rid of her, also I hope I am portraying the actual characters correctly (which is one of my weaknesses) so I hope you guys are all good with this chapter I hope I made it interesting and I hope that not only more chapters will come but you, the readers, will continue to enjoy this story as well. So I hope to see you all soon and tell me what you think, but use kind words please. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here we are at chapter two! Time to party guys! Yep got my Nutella and sweet tea, so let's do this thing

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay, so I am going to talk to the King and I want you guys to stay here," Lily said walking the group through the castle, she had on a slave collar that she put on when the boat landed.

They had landed in Nam only an hour ago and now Lily was going to ask permission to have the group to stay. Not that she was giving the King much choice anyway but, it's still nice to ask.

"Here, this is a laundry room, find some clothes to wear," Lily said dropping the group off.

"Oh yeah, the clothes here are different from the ones in Astaria," Nana said.

"Yep, so I'll meet you guys in about 30 minutes," Lily said leaving for her audience with the King.

"See you soon," Cooro waved, and followed his friends into the laundry room.

"Wow! This dress is so cute! To bad it's really small," Nana said looking over the dress she was holding. It was a powder blue had ruffles on the top, it also came to Nana's thigh.

"I think that's meant for someone a lot shorter Nana," Cooro pointed out, holding a loose light red shirt with a white strip down the middle.

"Hey Husky, you said you know this Starr girl right?" Nana asked, putting down the dress and tried to find one a bit longer.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her since I was about 10," Husky answered.

"Well can you tell us about her, and how you know her?" Nana knew she may have been asking too much but she, and the rest of the group, needed to know what he and Lily already knew.

Husky didn't answer at first, he was trying to think of a simple way to explain Starr and his relationship to his friends, "Well she is a princess here in Nam and I was a prince in Sailand, my father wanted to combine the Kingdoms because they are both powerful,"

"Oh so, she is supposed to marry your dad?" Cooro asked.

"What no! She's our age," Husky clarified.

"Oh, so um does the king here in Nam have many wives like your dad?" Asked Nana.

"No, only one that I know of," Husky clarified looking at some pants that could fit if he wore a belt.

"So then all of these dresses are hers," Nana inferred.

"I would assume so," Husky replied uninterested.

"Then there is no way I could wear any of these clothes," Nana frowned, tossing down the fourth dress she picked up.

"How come?" asked Cooro.

"These summer dresses land at my thigh, Starr is really short, maybe if I could find something that is meant for the winter then maybe I could pull it off to be a summer outfit," Nana said to herself.

Senri, after finding something that could fit him, placed a floral shirt and pair of shorts in front of Nana.

"What, oh thank you Senri, these look like they will fit," Nana smiled.

Senri smiled back and replied, "suits you,"

The group was able to pick out some clothes before Lily showed up again.

"Okay, so the king is fine with you guys staying in Nam and borrowing the horses that we are going to use to get to Stella,"

"That's great! So will we be able to explore Nam now?" asked Cooro.

"Of course, we will be here for the next two days," Lily explained.

"What rooms will we be staying in?" asked Nana.

"Oh yeah I forgot about those, this way," Lily lead the group down a few hallways and into a few bedrooms, "These are the guest rooms, there is one for each of you,"

Each one of the group opened a door and were amazed.

"Wow," escaped Nana's lips. Her room was spacious and had a large bed on the middle with a pale pink-beige color, had a large wooden dresser and a balcony, with curtains draped around the room.

"These rooms are so pretty!" Cooro said for the whole group.

"Well the King does not like to disappoint," Lily stated with a smile, "So why don't you guys rest up and tomorrow we will look around town,"

With that Lily left and the group decided that sleeping would be nice, especially in a non-rocking bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_It was a bright, morning. She was visiting the castle for a few days and that meant they had to spend time together. It wouldn't have been bad if the others didn't spread rumors about her, and if she didn't let them get to her. He didn't believe those rumors of course but sometimes they seemed so true. Oh there she is, standing next to that tree, wearing a flowing dress and her hair down. There's that smile; she sees him. Now they are fighting and he mentions one of the rumors, he knew he shouldn't but he does. She's gone and now he is underwater and then..._

Husky woke up in a cold sweat. He was trying to calm down, he knew that this would happen. He would have memories and they would turn into dreams and they would turn into nightmares. Taking a few deep breaths, Husky got out of bed, dressed, and walked out of his room and went to Cooro's room.

"Morning Husky," Cooro yawned.

"Hey Cooro," Husky said.

"So today we get to explore Nam," Cooro started.

"And tomorrow we leave for Stella," Husky nodded.

"Do you think Stella changed much since the last time we were there?" Cooro asked.

"I'm not sure, it's possible that it could of change a lot but, I'm sure it will be similar," Husky replied.

"I guess you're right," Cooro nodded.

There was a knock on the door and then Lily opened it.

"Hi, I over heard you guys, so I figured you were ready to go," Lily popped her head in.

"Yeah, we're reading to go see Nam!" Cooro replied excitedly.

"Okay, you two meet me outside your room, Cooro, in ten minutes and then we will get some breakfast and head out," Lily said closing the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a fabulous breakfast ("What is that?" Cooro and Nana would ask) the gang headed into town.

"Good Morning!" people would call towards Lily. Lily would reply back with a hello and tell the group who the person was and what they did for the royal family.

"And over here is a clothing shop, the owner had been making the clothes for the royal family since the King was crowned," Lily explained.

"So the owner designed the clothes we are wearing?" Nana asked.

"Yep, and all the other clothes in the castle," Lily replied.

"Oh wow!" Nana swooned, leaving Cooro to just have little question marks around his face, Husky to scoff ("Dumb girls,") and Senri to be well... Senri.

Laughing, Lily lead the group outside of town to the north, where a small clear lake and a tree next to it.

"Whoa! It's so pretty!" Cooro exclaimed, almost jumping into the lake until Husky pulled his collar.

"Idiot, you know you can't swim," Husky bonked Cooro on the head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Cooro clutched his head.

"Hey you two, stop it!" Nana said.

"Seriously guys, keep it down," Lily said.

"Sorry," Husky and Cooro replied.

"It's okay, now there is a story behind this lake," Lily told the group.

"It can heal all ailments," Husky stated.

"Correct," Lily smiled.

"Really? Like if you're sick you can go into the lake and it heals you?" Cooro asked.

"Well, it's only folklore but essentially yes," Lily explained.

"A long time ago, maybe about 600 hundred years ago, before Nam was even a kingdom, before Sailand was even a combined, or powerful country; there was a poor pedaler whose only family was his brother and his brother's wife. The man was dying from a disease," Husky started.

"He traveled far from his home in order to find a magical woman who could heal anyone and give them the strength of 100 men. He has heard that she lived on the southern most tip of Sailand and so he traveled for 100 days and 100 nights," Lily continued.

"Until on the 101st day the man finally made it to the southern most tip and saw a house with an old woman living inside, 'Hello ma'am' he said, 'Can you heal me of my illness?' he asked. 'No,' the woman replied. The man was shocked 'But, I thought you could heal anyone?' he asked. 'I can not heal anyone, but I do know of a place that can,' She replied." Husky told.

"The man begged for the woman to tell him where he could be healed, but she refused, 'If you want to be healed yourself, you must help heal me,' she replied. The man agreed not willing to give up on his journey. And so for two months the man helped the woman with her daily chores until one day he realized that he was in love with the woman and confessed to her." Lily told more of the story.

"The woman then decided to take him to a lake that was a few miles from her house, 'This lake is what can heal you, but before I could show it to you I had to be sure that you were a faithful man,' she told him as they came across the lake. The man thanked her graciously and the woman told him to go into the water, as he did the old woman changed into a young maiden. The man could not believe his eyes. 'Have you been hiding as an old woman this whole time?' he asked. 'Yes, I had to make sure you were worthy of not just the lake but also my hand in marriage,' the woman said. They then married and the two were able to create a kingdom they called Nam." Husky said.

"The man then wrote to his brother about what had happened to him and sent along a vial of the water to help his brother if he needed it, the brother then got control of a small kingdom in the city of Stella which blossomed into the powerful kingdom that rules over Sailand today. Unfortunately the brothers grew farther and farther apart until both kingdoms were completely separated. But the current king of Sailand, who believes in superstition, wants to reunite the brotherly kingdoms to create an even more powerful country." Lily finished.

"Wow, so this lake has magical powers?" Cooro asked.

"That's the legend," Husky said.

"How do you guys know it so well?" Nana asked.

"Well, it was the only bed time story Starr was aloud to hear when she was a child, and it was the first story she told me," Lily said.

"I would hear a lot when I was kid," Husky replied.

"I think it's a sweet story, and I like how the King wants to reunite the families," Nana smiled.

"I like it too!" Cooro exclaimed.

Senri nodded as well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay guys, so everything is packed?" Lily asked.

"Yep," the group replied.

"Okay, now this is going to take a week on horse back and we have only eight days until Starr's party," Lily clarified.

"That's a short time period," Nana said.

"Don't worry Nana we can make it," Cooro smiled on his horse.

Cooro, Lily, Nana, and Husky were driving the horses while Senri was riding with Lily.

The week was bland.

Hot.

Sandy.

Bland.

"How many days has it been again?" Nana asked for the third time that week.

"Six," Husky replied tiredly.

"Great, one more day until we can get out of this terrible desert," Nana cried triumphantly.

"Alright! And then we can go to the party!" Cooro cried.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well that last bland day didn't pass quickly but finally the group was able to reach Stella.

"Okay now we will leave the horses here at the horse stables and then we can go to my cupcake shop," Lily said leading the group to a stable that was near the edge of town.

"Stella's just as impressive as I last remember it," Nana said following Lily.

"Can we go to the place with all the paintings of the queens?" Cooro asked.

"You went to the Flower Temple?" Lily asked the group.

"Briefly," Husky stated.

"Yeah after we took Husky back from the painter guy," Cooro said remembering the adventure.

"Painter guy... You mean Lord Hashas?" Lily asked.

"Yeah him!" Cooro exclaimed with a smile.

Lily was speechless; really these _kids_ stole Husky from Lord Hashas. Wait since when was Husky a slave of Lord Hashas? How did these people meet? What in the world.

Seeing Lily's confusion, Husky quickly replied, "It's a long story but basically after we came to Sailand, Senri and myself were taken as slaves and Lord Hashas did become my master until Cooro and Nana kidnapped me,"

Lily was still shocked; seriously that's a lot to take in.

"Uh.. Right, so leave your horses here and follow me," Lily left a note attached to her horses saddle and lead the group to the eastern part of town closer to where the castle was than the stables.

"Okay so yeah, this is my other cupcake shop," Lily said unlocking and opening the door and walking inside the shop.

"Wow it's so cool!" Cooro said.

"It's really pretty," Nana admired the architecture.

"And it's going to be your new home," Lily said lighting up the entire shop and showing it's entirety to the group.


End file.
